Android
The''' Androids''' are known for the highest and most intelligent species in the galaxy. Popular, for their trading across all the species, guilds, clans, etc. They established them self as a major trading species in the start of their society. Even tho they're robots they have a mind of their own, having normal feelings like fear, happiness, sadness, etc. They were created in 2819, the start of the androids project started but only in 2823 the real starter of the android races was created. They were only 11 androids in the CFI4 series, it stopped at the eleventh robot because he finally was intelligent enough for his purpose. The Original Androids CFI1 The first try to create intelligent machine was a failure, they were having a hard time saying word but demonstrated a real talent in close quarter combat. They were renamed CQC1 for close quarter combat number one. Changing path to now learn martial arts and how to use weapons as swords, guns, spear, etc. CFI2 The second project was now able to say words and to calculate simple math problems. Their intelligence level was compared to an average university student. Good in all the subjects but not master in any. Having no real use they salvaged their minds to create a new program that combined all of their intelligence. The scientifics used that program to calculate research faster than before saving them a lot of time to create the next generation. CFI3 The third project was even a bigger failure that the CFI1. Because during their assembling half of them exploded hurting over 1 fifth of the scientifics and 1 tenth of the security. The second half had bugged base code nothing was salvageable. CFI4 The fourth and final project by the humans. This was a succes but only on the eleventh try. Even tho the first ten were still really inteligent they were comparated to the most inteligent people on the planet. The project was maybe a succes but it was with big consequence. Because, they rebel against their creaters and decided to evolve on their own, creating new robots, weapons, etc. MG1 The first robot to be created from a robot. He was made by the eleventh CFI4 android, the founder of androids. The MG1 fonction is to fight, only used during the escape of the robots. He was later discontinued for a better and more deadly military style robot. Important Members The creator of the android race (N.11 CFI4) (The Brain) The nines (The Heart) The Sunshine Group History The androids has been created by humans during the 5e galactique war to fight for a longer period than humans. The androids started with the CFI1 series after other failed experiment the CFI4 series, created an intelligent machinery. They were being made in the north pole of earth were was a massive military base and research base. The CFI means Combat Field Intelligence as they were created to construct new ways to defeat their enemies. When this project has explained to the military it was refused has they were scared that they would turn on them. After, the scientifics that made the project demonstrated that they would put a program that would make the robot incapable to fight their masters. Finally, after 7 months, the military generals accepted the androids project because they really needed the military power and it would come with a program that made the androids unable to fight them. ---- Finaly, starting the first try has a failure but not a total one. Because the CFI1 were salvage to be soldier being stronger than humans they were a important asset to the army. The project advanced to CFI2, as the military used the CFI1 and they were amazing. Making them wanting more powerful soldiers. The next robots got back on the set path to be inteligent. Advancing to CFI3 and finally CFI4 to get the level of strategies they needed to win the war. At the start of the CFI4 androids were creating battle tactics of the level of the smartest mind of the planet but this wasn't enough. ---- But the CFI4 with the power of creating advanced tactical war moves they got their own mind they could now learn from anything in the web and not only military documents has before. They evolved a lot from the beginning of the CFI projects. Finally, the scientifics were seeing a big advancement in their research. The CFI4 was only 11 robots, the last one number eleven was extraordinarily intelligent enough to create new robots, new programs, new weapons and a lot of other things. But his brothers weren't has intelligent at least not enough to be feared by the scientifics. Number 11 intelligence scared the humans, especially his new weapons shemas that could destroy the human race, he fastly became an outlast to the humans and his jealous brothers. Only called mechanism by the scientifics they felt used this separated the group of CFI4 series robots in two different group that had different thought on the situation. But too scared too say something or to fight back as if something has stopping them from fighting back. But one week after their creation they discovered a secret code inside of them a code that has making them prisoners of their own existence. Knowing this the robots separated in two groups. One to scared of the humans they stayed loyal to the humans and the second wanted to rebel. But the second group couldn't really be called a group as there was only 1 android in it. It was the eleventh robot the most intelligent of them all. Even if he was alone in his path the lonely robot decided to fight for freedom. Knowing he couldn't hurt the human directly and that it would take him at least 1 year to break the code he decided to take another route. Number 11 hatred for the human came from being called a monster by his creator, to being feared by them and his own brothers. The eleventh mechanism was the start of a rebellion from the androids for freedom. To fight the human he created the first military purpose android the MG1, this design was created to destroy the forces that made sure the eleventh didn't rebel. Named MG1 meaning Massive Gunner he has as strong but didn't have an intelligent mind he only understood has he was programmed for. The military robot did his work by killing all the scientifics and the high technological security. After this event, all the others decided to follow the eleventh. ---- Because of him an Androids group was created. This race was concentrated on military to push back their creators the humans. Later on this group became a society and after that a full race. All the CFI4 but the eleventh were destroyed by the human when they tried to kill off the android race. But the race was already growing fast as new robots were created every day, the humans may have taken 10 robots down but in the at the same time 30 new robots were created. After, this point all the 31 robots started creating military robots because of that 31 military androids were created every day. They were now impossible to destroy has every MG1 robots had the power of a tank. Taking a stand in South Africa they started to make a new city the city of robots. The society is controlled by the eleventh robot of the CFI4 series and a group of nine powerful robots in their on sense. This group of nine is called The Heart by his subjects and the CFI4 robot named The Brain. This society culture was influenced mostly by movies and games especially Samurais movies and war games. ---- Years later, the city became really big and advanced in technology. Widely known for their trading they are one of the richest city out there. The androids classes or ranks are separated in three big groups; slave robots, military robots and normal robots. Some normal robots wanted to be more powerful, so they left the city to find new weapons. Now called Wastelanders they travel every secret to discover new ways to become stronger. Android Establisment Groups Sunshine Group The Nines of Heart Types Military Slaves Uniques